Wolf Bandit
by Kaida Matsuki
Summary: Stealing precious jewels is tough, but stealing from the powerful Fox kingdom is suicidal. Regardless, Sasuke wanted those sapphires and what he wanted would be made his. How? Kidnapping the prince. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer:** Flips a coin and whispers _'Naruto's mine, Naruto's mine, Naruto's mine'_, catching the coin with tails. "Damn it! It's not mine!"

**Summary: **Stealing precious jewels is tough, but stealing from the powerful Fox kingdom is suicidal. Regardless, Sasuke wanted those sapphires and what he wanted would be made his. How? Kidnapping the prince.

**Rated: M**

**Pairings: SasuNaru**

**Dedicated to: Chyny **(Thank you for the sweet words and uplifting support! I hope I live up to your ideals with mys story! :D)

**A/N:** Thanks to all my reviewers and shadow fans out there who followed me in Cheating and Witch Doctor! I seriously LOVE you guys! xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf Bandit<strong>

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

><p>The forest was teeming with life. The gentle breeze was cool and fresh to everything it graciously passed. Trees, grass and flowers bloomed from their winter slumber and grew back in more splendor. Sounds of ruffling leaves softly filled the forest. The animals chirped and called to one another. It was a peaceful and picturesque moment of serenity.<p>

"Sasuke, I know you're there." Itachi muttered in an exasperated tone, lazily opening an eye to watch where a few leaves ruffled from a tree. To untrained eyes, it would've passed off as the breeze, but to the Wolf clan, it was a mistake easily seen. "Get out here."

A small pair of black ears poked out, before a small figure revealed itself. Sasuke frowned, his black tail pulled down as his ears twitched in disgruntlement at being discovered too quickly before he could even pounce. "Nii-san, why do you always know where I am?"

"That's cause you still need training," Itachi replied as he continued his exercise, regulating his breath.

Sasuke's frown pulled lower, marching to his brother's side. "But sensei said that I'm the best in my classes, even better than the upper classes!"

"Hn," Itachi consented, hoping that would appease his younger brother's little tantrum, but noticed the defiant look on his little face. He sighed, knowing full well that if he let this continue, their mother will most likely demand that they need her motherly attention. Meaning one thing – a choke-holding hug. He tried to suppress an oncoming shiver at the mental image. "It's because you're not yet a professional."

"Why? You're twelve years old and you're in the first batch. Can't it be the same with me?"

Itachi could hear the sulking in Sasuke's tone and smiled fondly. He knew it was tough for his little brother to always be compared to him, but he knew that Sasuke was special. He just needed more time than he did. He patted his head when he saw his small ears start to droop in depression. "Don't let it bother you so much."

"Then teach me!" Sasuke perked up.

A trap.

Itachi sighed. He knew it was too strange. Sasuke wasn't one to get insecure so easily, rather he was challenged by it. Now, he fell right into his little brother's trap of having another teaching session. He smirked at his little devious set-up. "Forgive me, Sasuke."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, knowing that his trap was full-proof, but had one flaw.

"I need to go with father to infiltrate the Fox kingdom. It's going to be difficult, since today's the meeting of the four nations, but security will be heavily guarded at the throne room than the treasury room. It's the perfect opportunity to strike."

The flaw of Itachi having a mission.

Sasuke released a disgruntled breath, folding his arms before thinking of a solution as he grew more excited than before. "Then I want to go too! I promise not to slow you guys down!"

Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead with two fingers, "Maybe next time."

Sasuke was about to demand that he take him, but his brother disappeared and left him alone in the forest. He tried to track his scent, but snorted when he couldn't find a trace of it and shouted, "Stupid nii-san!" He kicked a large stone to the side, grumbling how stupid it was to steal jewels. It wasn't because it wasn't pretty or alluring, but he didn't find it desirable, which was rare for someone in the Wolf clan to think so.

Uchiha wolves were bandits well known to have an affinity in stealing the best jewels. If it wasn't the best, they wouldn't bother otherwise, but to completely lose interest to any brilliant jewel was unheard of. That's why Sasuke never said a thing about his disinterest. He knew it was abnormal, but didn't know what he could do. He'd been doing well in his classes, but even he knew that there wasn't any drive behind it. He was merely going through the motions of learning. He had no drive to steal anything, despite it being in his blood.

The only thrill he felt was the challenge of being able to slip through and get better. His current goal was to beat his brother, but how could he when he was always on a mission. Itachi was usually sent on a mission to other countries and kingdoms, while he was left at school. He wished there was some easy way to prove that he was as great as his brother. At least before Itachi left, so that he could show it in his face that he could do the same. With this, he could be able to go with Itachi too, instead of always being left behind. Maybe then they'd also deem him worthy of being able to join the first group of bandits. The first group was known to be the elite of the elites, so to be able to join shows how much skill and talent a wolf demon has.

Sasuke looked forlornly at the Fox kingdom, watching it from afar and seeing its large pristine walls tipped with gold and rich blue.

Wait, he could! He could prove his worth!

Sasuke quickly ran off in the kingdom's direction, smirking from imagining his brother's surprise at seeing him in the throne room. He'd have to make sure that he would be the first one there. He could almost see the look on their faces! At this rate, his father could even offer him a place in the first batch! The plan was perfect!

Just as Sasuke was about to scale the castle walls, he saw guards rounding the corner as he tried to remain calm and swiftly climbed the tree near the walls. He took advantage of his light weight and jumped from tree to tree, sometimes using his dagger to hang high and stop when he saw one of the servants pass by out of nowhere. He was starting to sweat from the amount stealth required for infiltrating the castle grounds, not used to the long duration that's coupled with the number of times he'd almost met trouble. It was strange though. His brother said that the number of guards would drop in the treasury room, so why was it that every turn he made, there seems to be a guard or a servant nearby? He shook his head. It was still a royal property. Of course it would still be difficult, security wouldn't abruptly drop. That's why the first group were supposed to infiltrate, because it was still on a different level from regular missions.

Sasuke started to feel excited once more, feeling motivated by this challenge. Climbing trees and crawling carefully, while keeping silent were difficult, but it was rewarded when he saw a large window of a lavish room. He tried to modulate his breath as his muscles started to throb. Looking around, he didn't want to risk jumping in without knowing what was inside. It was also high time for him to take a short break. He was aching to breathe deeply, wanting to make up for his swift movements. It was also because his muscles started to hurt.

He efficiently climbed down, regulating his breath and heart as quickly as he could. Before he could wipe away his sweat, he pushed himself to one of the denser part of the tree where he could also get a glimpse of the inside of the room. The sight he saw made him freeze and his eyes widen. His heart beating loud in his ears.

The room he was looking into wasn't the treasury room. No, it had too many people robed in lavish garments.

It was the throne room.

Sasuke's hands started to sweat in nervousness. For the very first time, he felt fear struck a chord in him as he stifled a gasp. He silently slinked down from the tree he was perched on before anyone could possibly see him. Just as he reached the bottom, he mentally groaned at the mistake he made. He had more chance of escaping in the trees than on the ground! It was too late though, since he'd almost reach the ground. Too much tree movements might stir suspicion.

Aiming for the thick bushes, he jumped down and rolled on the grass to soften his momentum. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was there and breathed out a sigh of relief.

That was close.

Sasuke tensed as he heard some leaves crunching close behind him. Roughly five meters away at most and three meters at least, he estimated as his muscles tensed. Thinking he should wait for a good moment to slip away, he hoped that the person wouldn't detect him while doing so. He slowly and quietly turned his body to have a better view of the person so he could know whether it was safe to move.

Sasuke lost his breath.

There in the middle of the garden was a small blond-haired fox demon. His cherub face held a bright smile at seeing a butterfly. He was like a mini sun with his brilliance, and with that smile, it was powerful enough to blind anyone. It was even better than any gold that any treasure room can hold. The mysterious demon's eyes on the glimmered like two gorgeous sapphires. Sasuke could even tell it was far more precious than even the sapphires Itachi stole. In fact, it was more mesmerizing than the gems or even jewels that the whole world could offer!

Sasuke's breathing picked up, his body heating and his heartbeat deafening everything else. Shutting out everything he'd learned in the face of this beautiful fox demon, he was rendered hypnotized by this stranger.

Sasuke wanted him.

His eyes followed the other child intently, watching as the blond got up when the butterfly flew away and went to the opposite direction. He became alarmed, thinking that the younger boy would leave his sight, which tore him. It wasn't fair that he would lose sight of this demon now that he'd seen him. Without thinking coherently, he stood up and followed the young blond to the direction he ran off to. Upon seeing the small back turned his way, he reached his hand to him. He wanted to see those eyes, that smile; this boy look at him.

To have him.

All of a sudden, he was roughly pulled away and lifted like a sack as he grunted in pain from being shoved on top of a shoulder. He blinked in surprise, watching as he was carried away from the blond-haired boy. He started to panic, struggling to go back to the boy's side. They weren't far yet, he was just a tree away. He could still get to him once he's freed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's head whipped from hearing Itachi's furious tone, seeing the back of his brother's head, but his eyes went back to the golden-haired demon.

"Put me down!" Sasuke's struggle doubled as Itachi started to climb the trees for cover. He knew that once they reached the dense part, they'd leave for sure. "No! I don't want to leave, nii-san! Stop!"

"Quiet! Do you have any idea what you were doing?" Itachi continued to whisper angrily. "Stop struggling or else I might drop you!"

_"Intruders!"_

Itachi muttered a curse and made quick moving fast before they could equip any arrows. Hearing his older brother curse was uncharacteristic and new to Sasuke, but he was indifferent to the chaos. He was also oblivious to his brother's curses and threats about what would happen once they got home. All his sharp ears could hear was the worried servants below, gathering towards the shocked little blond.

"Prince! Are you alright, Prince Naruto?"

_Naruto._

"I want him."

Itachi was taken aback by Sasuke's softly spoken words. He'd never heard him desire anything, not even the jewels that he picked himself. He glanced at his little brother's face, seeing him stare at the little prince below with such raptured attention, as if the demon below was the only thing his brother could see. It was unnerving. It made Itachi proud. For once, Sasuke wanted to possess something so bad. He was truly an Uchiha.

"Then you'd better train hard to even get to him, foolish little brother. Technically, you need more than that. He's the only son of King Minato and Queen Kushina, meaning the only crown prince. You wouldn't be able to get someone as important as him, especially when the Fox kingdom is the largest and most formidable of all nations. You'll be against four great nations if you plan on having him. You sure you can handle that?"

Sasuke's onyx eyes could almost glow as he smirked. "Yes."

* * *

><p><em>"Naruto!"<em>

Naruto turned and was hit on the head harshly, whimpering at the pain as his ears drew down. "Iruka-sensei, how could you just hit your prince like that? That hurts you know."

"I'll stop when you start behaving like one!" Iruka huffed, dragging a reluctant escapee from fleeing. "Seriously, what are you, twelve? You should stop pulling these pranks, Naruto. Minato-sama already has enough in his hands, while Kushina-sama is away visiting another kingdom."

"But it's so boring here! Why can't I go with my mom? I want to go outside!"

Naruto soon regretted voicing out the last few words, noticing Iruka's slowing pace as well as his tail going down. He bit the bottom of his lips as he knew what the following answer would be. As it was the only answer he'd heard for years.

"Naruto, please understand. We would never want you to feel trapped here. This is only done for your safety. You were nearly kidnapped when you were seven, just wait for a couple more months until your coming-of-age. When you're sixteen, I'm sure your parents will let you do as you please."

Naruto bristled at the 'coming-of-age' and muttered, "But that's the time they'll be choosing my mate."

Iruka sighed and stopped pulling the young kit. He knew that Naruto was still inexperienced and naïve when it comes to picking potential mates, so he was undoubtedly nervous by the sheer concept of having it done without his consent. He did his best answering in a soothing tone to placate him, "You're the one who'll be choosing your mate, Naruto, not your parents. If you didn't like any one of them, your parents won't force you to choose any of them."

Naruto shuffled, now feeling uncomfortable and mumbling in embarrassment, "I heard from Gaara that they're all guys."

Iruka felt embarrassed too and coughed. "Well… That's because we're submissives, my prince. Dominants are usually males so… you need to pair with a strong dominant."

"Why can't it be a female?"

Iruka understood Naruto's fear for dominants, since he had a history of dominants crowding him when the four great nations' royalties gathered for a ball, which was just before he was nearly kidnapped. They left him alone and unattended in hopes of putting his mind at ease from the overwhelming surprise. Other than that, females were submissives too, so they both felt safe with one another. It would be comfortable, but not secure. Iruka understood where this was coming from, being an unattached submissive himself.

"That's not how it works, Naruto. Male submissives are similar to females. You can get raped because of your position. That's why you need a dominant, so they can protect you from unwanted dominants. Eventually, you'll pick your own dominant. Maybe not now or in the ceremony, but you will. It's how we submissives are." Iruka patted the blond's head. "Don't worry about it. When the time comes, you'll know who your mate is. It will come to you instinctually."

Naruto frowned at the vague answer. It was always like this. People would just pat him on the head and imply that he was still a kid, though technically he still was, but it irritated him! It was as if they were saying that he wouldn't understand it, until the situation presented itself. Even his loving parents also said the same thing! He could understand that his father saying that, but his mother was the same as him who would rather have it explained brief and simple. To his surprise, she mentioned the same thing! What was with this picking of mates? What made it so special anyway?

Naruto quietly huffed, but conceded.

"Also, apologize to the cooks! You nearly burnt half of the kitchen!" Iruka reprimanded, getting back to the main topic at hand. "You know it's for the party tomorrow!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the mentioning of the 'party' and glared to the side. "Yes, Iruka-sensei."

Seeing his mentor nod in satisfaction, before ruffling his hair in fondness, he watched him walk away from his peripheral view. Only when he was out of sight did he sigh. He hated those parties! After his first encounter with those imposing self-important dominants, he never had a high opinion of them. They were too forceful and arrogant! It didn't help that some looked at him as if he were some prize to be won. Some of them were also weak. If not physically, they were weaker than him in presence or breed. It didn't appeal to his inner demon.

Sometimes, he wondered if he'll ever find the one.

Most of the submissives his age were already betrothed and happily mated. There was only a handful who aren't yet. Honestly, he wasn't worried. Rather, it was relieving, since he heard that dominants are such protective creatures to their mates. He didn't need one if that's the case. His parents and Iruka alone were protective enough – almost to the point of suffocation.

Naruto's eyes caught something bright from the side. He looked at the garden, watching the sunflowers blooming beautifully. This had always been his favorite. It reminded him of its tenacity to grow and face the sun, but right now, it didn't lift his spirits like it used to. He sighed, looking up at where the sunflowers were facing at – the sky beyond the castle walls.

Another thing he liked from the beautiful and strong sunflower was that it comforts him. That he wasn't alone. That he wasn't the only one caged in the castle. That he wasn't the only one looking so longingly at something that isn't within his reach.

Not anymore.

Naruto looked discretely at his surroundings and pulled a small pouch from the bushes. He made sure that his brown cloak hid his noticeable hair and face, slipping through the small forest in their garden.

He didn't have the kitchen burn just to have the party canceled, although initially that was his cause, but he later thought of slipping away while the servants fussed over the mess. The security would overlook his presence since some demons were brought from the outside to help put out the fire. He held his breath when he was near the gates, gulping down his fear and anxiety.

Sweat slowly trickled from his face as he looked down to cover himself. He was really tempted to bolt past the guards in case they recognize him, but that would make it more suspicious. He tried to even his breaths, forcing himself to calm down. The entrance was wide enough so they might not even see his face, positively reasoning with himself. He was _almost_ there! No need to be hasty.

Just a few steps more to leave the guards' sight.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Naruto froze, feeling dread as he felt his stomach drop. He was too scared to have a reply at hand as he slowly turned around, still hiding his face. "Yes?" He was starting to panic when a hand reached for him. He couldn't take the suspense anymore and closed his eyes. The hood was going to be pulled off!

"You have a branch stuck on your clothes, sir." The guard informed, walking away.

Naruto was too stunned to express his gratitude. He knew that if he relaxed now, he'd slump down and eventually reveal who he really was. He clutched his clothing closer and walked just a little faster when he had a few steps away till he reached the village. His eyes widened and sparkled with excitement at finally seeing the busy crowd. He walked to the main street where people were shouting numbers and presenting some uncooked food. He saw some houses that had names on it. His head was turning from one direction to another so fast that it felt like he was spinning! He chuckled to himself, wanting to explore more and see more sights.

He reached a fountain that had a beautiful fox demon perched on top with her arms raised. It looked as if she wanted to embrace someone – perhaps her mate. He looked away and continued on his way. He wouldn't understand the beauty in that anyway. What was so good in waiting desperately for your mate to appear?

Naruto was starting to get tired from all the walking and decided to take a street that had less people. He walked a few more, noticing that as he went on, the buildings were starting to look old and somewhat gloomy. It looked very different from the bustling street he was on. It was too quiet.

"Hey, little submissive."

Naruto slightly jumped at this, surprising him when it was said near his ears. He turned around, making a mistake to show his face.

The dominant whistled and leered, "This one's a pretty one, boys!"

Naruto's eyes widened when a few more dominants came into view. He took a hesitant step back, not liking the comment that flew off the demon's mouth. It wasn't the same as the times he was flippantly complimented for his looks in the castle. He wasn't also stared down like the dominant was doing. It didn't sit well with him when they continued to walk towards him, gauging his reaction and looking intently at him. He couldn't understand their actions, but he knew it was wrong.

Naruto saw something glint in the light and bolted when his senses told him to run. He ran as fast as he could, turning at every corner to lose them in the narrow alleyways, but he could still hear their laughter and jeers that sent chills running his back. He was starting to pant hard now, feeling scared and cold, despite the running. Nearly tripping when a pile of garbage snagged his cloak back, he fumbled to remove it but just tugged hard when the voices grew closer. He was hoping that he'd be able to lose them with his weight and speed, but the stupid cloak just had to get stuck!

"Please, please," Naruto muttered in frenzied panic as he uncontrollably started to shake and resorted to pulling his cloak by force. After tugging it three times, the trash gave way and he was bolting off again as he looked back.

"There he is! C'mere, blondie!"

Naruto saw them catch up, shifting into their demon forms. He held back a cry. If only he didn't forget his dagger, he would've at least had a chance! He stole a glance back and saw them catching up. His heart lurching to his throat, he ran faster. He knew that if he shifted, it would be worse, since his wolf form was smaller than the ones chasing him. He wouldn't have an advantage of distance with his size then. The best he could do was his human form. He shut his eyes for a moment, blinking back tears of frustration. He only wanted to go outside! This wasn't supposed to happen!

Naruto made a sharp turn and all of a sudden ran into the wall. He landed on his bottom, wincing in pain before immediately standing up to look at where to run off next.

A dead end.

Naruto felt his knees shake at the revelation. He was trapped. He desperately looked around and scaled the walls, trying to climb it, but only slid back down. He started to pant, closing his eyes when he heard the growls and howls nearly reach him. He clenched his hands, hitting the wall.

This was it.

Strangely, the noise subsided. He could still hear the growls, but there were yelping and something being hit as well as some scuffling. Just as his curiosity was getting the best of him, he turned to find a demon cloaked in black. His breath was caught at the demon's overwhelming presence. He could tell that the man was a dominant and was larger than him in height and build, but that wasn't what stunned him. The demon's face was covered by the black hood, but he could see those red eyes staring at him and holding his gaze.

Naruto couldn't move.

All he could coherently think of was that the demon before him smelled different and was lethal.

Wait, could he have saved him? His eyes grew wide at this, trying to recall if there was one in the group of dominants chasing after him.

Naruto felt relief flood into his system, but was quickly drained when the man trapped him. His arms were stretched on either side of him, hearing a low chuckle when his eyes widened in disbelief. His blood drained as his heart thundered loudly. The best he could hope for in the bleak situation was his identity to be unknown. He'd grow bored with him later when the demon realizes he was nothing much.

"Hello, little prince."

Naruto froze, his heart beating loud and fast as his blood ran cold. His eyes grew wide with shock. The stranger knew him! He knew his status… Now, he had no chance of survival with his status known. He'd either be held as a hostage or a bargaining chip or even worse, tortured and then killed. He shivered when he felt the stranger's red eyes smolder him in his place. Shutting his eyes, he felt the man move closer to him until he could feel him stretch down and breathe against his ear. Naruto shivered once more as he held his breath when the stranger whispered into his ear.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to leave that castle."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw red eyes shifting to black, hearing the amusement in the other man's tone. His breath hitched when the stranger grabbed his waist, pulling them closer as he tilted his head. Their lips were only a breath apart.

"Call me, Sasuke, a wolf demon and your future husband." Sasuke smirked, before sealing Naruto's lips with a hard kiss that left the submissive breathless. His once bright sapphires glazed as his lips grew red from the abuse, a dribble of saliva escaping from their intoxicating kiss every time lips slanted forward. Feeling hot and weak, Sasuke caught Naruto's form before the blond fell and merely tightened his grasp around his waist. The wolf demon pushed himself closer and refused to relent, until Naruto knew he would faint from the heady kiss and lack of oxygen.

The dark-haired demon pulled back, admiring his work as his eyes hungrily took in the trail of saliva that traveled up to Naruto's collar bone. His smirk grew at the brilliant flush Naruto had, leaning down close enough for their lips to nearly meet and whispering with immense satisfaction, "You're mine now."

**-Owari-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: **As you can see, this is an open-ending! Makes you wonder what happened next, ne? ;) This is actually my first one and it felt weird to end it there. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! _*wink, wink*_ I'd LOVE to hear your views on this one! Oh, and maybe if this reaches 30+ reviews, I'd continue it. Yes, feed me reviews~ Your choice though :D So...** Please Review and Comment! ^_^]  
><strong>


End file.
